


You're Not the Boss of Me!

by Asteria_Nyx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid!Jongin, Teenage!Kyungsoo, babysitting!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 08:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15926540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteria_Nyx/pseuds/Asteria_Nyx
Summary: Kyungsoo Thinks that he may have highly under-estimated the small child currently sitting in front of him. He doesn't get paid enough for this.





	You're Not the Boss of Me!

✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

“ For the last time Jongin, I know that you want to play spaceman, but you cannot climb on top of the roof, It’s Dangerous!”

 

The boy remained silent, faced scrunched in distaste, with his arm around his favorite doll (“Action Figure!” Jongin always corrects him) Buzz Lightyear. Kyungsoo sighed and waved his hand to signal the end of his small lecture. After Jongin sped out of the room, the babysitter rubbed his temples. If he would have known watching a kid was this much trouble, he would have never agreed to this job. 

 

_ I need the money,  _ he thought,  _ video games don’t buy themselves. _

 

A crash and a loud cry jolted Kyungsoo out of his thoughts

 

✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

“... So because I told you not to try and climb on the roof, you decided to use the stairs instead?”

 

Kyungsoo tries his best to not lose his cool. He doesn’t want to yell since the child is really tender hearted, but really,  _ does this kid have some kind of death wish? _

 

“Uh-huh” *Sniffle*

 

“Jongin, I meant that you can’t jump off things, you could seriously hurt yourself.” 

 

Jongin nods and looks up to Kyungsoo from where he sits on the floor and holds his arms out for Kyungsoo to pick him up. So he bends down to pat the child’s head, and carries him to the kitchen. In little Jongin’s lap is his Buzz Lightyear, looking a lot more broken than it did ten minutes ago.  _ It seems as if it’s leg is almost broken off. I don’t know whether it can be fixed. _

 

He sets Jongin down on the kitchen counter, gently taking the toy and placing it beside the boy.

 

“Will you be able to fix him, hyungie?” Jongin looks at the toy and back at Kyungsoo, puppy dog eyes on full power.

 

“Of course, Jongin. Now go play, and be more careful this time.” He helped the little one off the counter and waited until he was out of sight to turn back to the broken toy. 

 

_ I guess it would hurt to try, I mean, what could go wrong? _

-Famous last words by Do Kyungsoo

 

✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

After hours (well okay it was like thirty minutes, but cut him some slack, it was boring) of playing doctor to what now resembled a misshapen piece of scrap metal and plastic, He let out a groan in defeat. Now he has to go break the bad news to the poor kid.  _ I hope he doesn’t take it too badly, I hate seeing him cry. _

 

✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 

He peaked around the corner of the hallway that led to Jongin’s room, Buzz Lightyear’s corpse in his grasp. He had rehearsed what he was going to say all of five times while looking around the house for him.  _ This is the moment you’ve been training for Soo, all your hard work comes down to this. _

 

As Kyungsoo walked to Jongin’s room he hears the seven year old playing happily, and his resolve begins to crumble.  _ No, Kyungsoo, accept responsibility! You must not fail, We. Are. SPARTAAA! _ His inner monologue gets him pumped enough to rush to the door and flings it open, coming face to face, well, face to stomach, with a now very startled Jongin. 

 

“...H-Hey” wow,  _ what a spartan you are. _

 

After Jongin registers what just happened, he looks up and replies with a delightful “Hi, Hyungie!”

 

“Hi buddy, listen, I have some bad news…” He gets down on one knee, placing his free hand on Jongin’s shoulder, “you see, well, your friend Buzz, umm, the operation didn’t go too well for him. I’m afraid that he won’t be able to play anymore.”  _ Here comes the tears, oh no- _

 

“That’s okay Hyungie, I found my new best friend to play with!” 

 

He holds up a cowboy doll with a small sherriff’s badge on his right side that says ‘Woody’.  _ Wait does that mean I slaved over this thing for nothing? _ He inwardly sighed, giving the boy a smile and ruffling his hair.

 

“Well I’m glad that you’re happy with your new friend. He seems great!”  _ It’s better than the spaceman who made you want to try and break your neck, at least. _

 

“Wait Hyungie, I didn’t even show you the best part!”

 

“And what is that?”

 

“Look!” Jongin turned the doll around to show a hollow circle attached to a string coming out of the back of it. He took a hold and pulled the string all the way out before releasing it. There was a pause and then-

 

“There’s a snake in my boot!” 

 

Jongin smiled ear to ear laughing and repeating “There’s a snake in my boot! There’s a snake in my boot!” As he began to run around the room. 

 

Kyungsoo just stayed kneeling there, eyes wide in pure horror.  _ Oh no, _ he thought,  _ It speaks. _

 

✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

**Author's Note:**

> Alright yes I know it sucks but I just had to write kid!Jongin because honestly, that boy makes me wanna love and protect him from the world.


End file.
